


The Bushido of the Will of Fire

by Baku_The_Mad



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baku_The_Mad/pseuds/Baku_The_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of battle mistakes can be made. One of these small mistakes will change the course of Uzumaki Narutos life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bushido of the Will of Fire

It was the column of smoke reaching into the sky that drove Jiraya's feet to move faster with each branch, heedless of the trail he left. All he knew was his beloved students cottage was in that direction, his surprise visit quickly turning into a mad dash to check on the couple that were like his own children. when he finally cleared the last tree and landed before the cottage he was distressed to find it nothing but ruins in the aftermath of what had to be a titanic clash. "What could have done this?" he thought aloud "MINATO?! KUSHINA?!" he yelled hoping one of them was in earshot. He was surprised when a boar and cat masked ANBU duo appeared before him. "Jiraya-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence within his office as soon as possible about a matter of grave importance." Once Boar caught his affirmative nod the shushined back to report their success and his approach. 'Minato-kun, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' he thought as he took back to the trees for the quick trek to the village, he shushined to the top of a truly ancient tree here before even the Shodaime Hokage himself had lain the ground work and grew the forest that gave his home village its name of Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves. It was the destruction, the complete annihilation that had taken place in his beloved village that rooted his geta clad feet in place. 'I have a very very bad feeling about this" the Gama Sennin mused to himself before continuing on his mission. Jiraya knew, as soon as the door opened and he saw not his beloved student behind his desk but his aged Sensei that he knew the worst had come to pass. "Sarutobi-sensei, where are Minato-kun and Kushina-chan? i saw their cottage destroyed and was prepared to rush here to see what had happened regardless of the ANBU summons. Now, please sensei tell me what happened??" Jiraya finished anguish in his eyes. "Jiraya my boy, i am deeply sorry to have to tell you that Minato-kun fell in battle while saving the village from a being of pure malevolence, the Kyubi no yoko attacked the village while you were gone, at the same time Minato and Kushina and decided on a small vacation to ease her time before the birth of their first child. While there they were attacked by a masked man claiming to be Uchiha Madara who had the Kyubi at his command despite it supposedly being sealed inside kushina-chan. I believe it was this shock along with the fight to not only defend herself but try and bring the Kyubi under control that caused her to go into labor early and her giving birth to a healthy baby boy, unfortunately she survived her injuries and the painful delivery only long enough to christen the boy Naruto and hold him one time before succumbing to her injuries. Minato knowing the Kyubi was rampaging towards the village kissed his wife one wist time and picked up his son and used his Hiraishin no jutsu to come back to this office, he asked me to lead the counter attack while he prepared his answer to the rampaging beast. It is a sad fact that i did as asked instead of realizing what he was about to do and stopping him or taking his place, and for that i will forever be ashamed of myself. it was in this time he wrote three letters, one for myself and you and one for little Naruto. Jiraya yours is on the desk there, i know you want to read it but first." The aged Hokage was then interrupted by his one time student. "Sensei please, how..... how did Minato-kun do it? what happened to him?" Jiraya's voice rang with the plea and the deep sorrow that was consuming him. the silence stretched on as Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage took one drag off of his pipe and refused to meet his students eyes. "Shiki Fuuin." was all he said, all that needed to be said as he watched in the reflection as his student's strong personality crumbled like a wall under his teammates fists and sunk to his knees and cried knowing that his prized student, the man he loved like a son and his wife who he loved like a daughter were gone and nothing he could do would get them back. As he clutched the scroll that was all he had left of his student, and the Hiraishin kunai he carried at minato's insistance, just in case he;d say with that wide debonaire grin, he knelt there for an unknown amount of time lost in his grief until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the eyes of his sensei and mentor and saw the anguish in his soul knowing there was nothing he could have done. "Jiraya it is hard to lose a student, especially one as bright and talented as Minato. it is a tragedy anytime a life is cut short and even worse when a family falls right at the beginning of their time together but it is the Legacy of your student we must discuss,go home Jiraya-kun grieve get drunk read your scroll, do whatever you need to and forward all bills to the tower it is the least i can do for you in this time but come back tomorrow and i will introduce you to little Naruto-chan and we should discuss his future." The two aged shinobi made their way down a hidden hallway to the Hokage apartments. The only light came through small gaps in the curtains, enhancing the gloomy mood as if the building itself mourned for its previous resident. They made their way into a room obviously intended to be a nursery, also shrouded in shadows, and moved to inspect the bundle laying quietly in the crib. "Naruto-kun hasn't stirred since your brought him here Hokage-sama." came the unexpected young voice from the corner. "Thank you Kakashi-kun, for watching over this little one for me." "its the least i could do, and protecting sensei's legacy is what i swore i would do." Jiraya looked up, torn from his study of the child and met the lone eye of his beloved students last remaining student himself. Kakashi looked haggard, like he hadn't taken the time to rest and clean up after what must have been a terrible battle. The pain and anguish in that eye was mirrored by both aged shinobi. "what has come to pass is a tragedy for this village in losing a beloved and strong leader but i cant help but feel its greatest cost is to little Naruto here, losing both parents within hours of his birth is something no person should have to bear along with the great responsibility and curse thrust upon him by his own father in a desperate bid to save not only the life of his child but the lives of all the residents of Konohagakure." Sarutobi finished with a sigh, wishing for his pipe but knowing the response of the others in the room as well as his precious wife when she found out. "Jiraya, Minato was a seal master second only to yourself but i need you to examine little Naruto's seal to appease the council. they see this child as the embodiment of all their woes from the fox's rampage and already are calling for this precious boy to be executed, i need to know if the seal is functioning properly and if their was any chance at all of the fox breaking free or controlling him." Jiraya studied his Sensei closely reading the tension and sorrow in his body and looked over at Kakashi, his young body coiled like a spring ready to intervene should any harm come the way of his young charge. "Fine Sensei, i'll check over his seal and make the report to the council myself first thing in the morning." "Thats all i ask, for this little one to be able to live his life as a normal child might be out of reach but any life is better than none at all." Sarutobi quietly turned and walked out the door they had both entered through, leaving Jiraya and Kakashi alone with the last piece of the couple that meant the most to them.

 

\---oooOOOooo---

 

"Members of the council, thank you for arriving after such short notice. Jiraya of the densetsu no sannin was recalled to the village yesterday to over see and examine the seal on little Naruto, he is hear to present the results of his examination and also to address the council." Jiraya pushed off of the wall where he had been leaning arms crossed while waiting for the village council to assemble. he mad his way up to the front of the table and began his presentation. "I have examined the seal holding the Kyubi no Yoko at bay and as the villages foremost seal master i can confidently say that the seal is in no danger of failing at all. I have been informed that many of you fear that the fox will be able to influence the boy, i have determined this will not happen as his own chakra acts as buffer for what yokai leaks into his coils by the seals own design. the only noticed side effects we have noticed are the whisker marks on his cheeks that mark him a jinchuriki." "Then we must kill the beast while it sleeps!" came the shout from further down the table. the screeching of a chair being suddenly pushed back as its occupant shot to his feet tore through the air. "While it's defenseless we must-hurk!" the council member cut off in mid rant suddenly pinned to the wall by the throat by an angry Jiraya. "We must do nothing! that is a child you are talking about killing and the son of the yondaime hokage. you dirty his memory by those demands and anyone wanting to lay a finger on that child will have to go through me. Do any of you think you can defeat on of the Sannin?" he said murder in his eyes as his grip on the council members neck got tighter and tighter due to his rage. "Jiraya i think he has learned his lesson now, so if you'd please place the esteemed council member back on the floor so we can finish this meeting?" came the voice of his own Sensei. As he was lowered to the floor the other council members got a look at the cracks in the wall from the impact and made silent vows to never antagonize the Toad Sennin. "Now, as i was saying the only issue of note with the seal is that in his hurry the Yondaime made one small mistake in the sealing array meaning instead of little Naruto's chakra being split and one part being used normally and one part going to reinforce the seal ALL off his available chakra goes to reinforce it meaning he will be unable to use the most basic of shinobi arts as while he lives his chakra will forever be out of reach." he finished sadly, his own dreams of teaching his students child the jutsu his father had invented going up in smoke soon after it was born. "Thank you Jiraya, i would like to add that this child is not only the protection of Jiraya of the sannin,Sharingan no Kakashi Has also claimed responsibility for the child of his sensei and will be looking after him while he resides in the village, also he has the direct protection of myself both and the reinstated Sandaime hokage and as the head of the Sarutobi clan. The discussion of the fate of the Kyubi outside of these chambers or without clearance from myself is considered an S class village secret along with his parentage and revelation of which is punishable by death. the only exception to this rule is myself the jounin Hatake Kakashi and the Sannin Jiraya. thos meeting is adjourned." The members of the village council rose from their seats and bowed to the aged kage, two of their number going to pick up the representative off the floor. Once the door was closed Sarutobi turned away from the window and addressed Jiraya once more. "I have decided that little Naruto will stay here, in the village, until he is old enough to enter the shinobi academy he will go to the capital and enter the Fire Temple and learn to defend himself. It is essential if the rumors you have heard about this Akatsuki organization are true and they make a play for the Kyubi."


End file.
